First sight, first love, only sight, only love
by Vampirelover1000x
Summary: Kim's grades are falling.  Her dad left her and her mother.  Kim has loved Jared for as long as she can remember.  Her friends are becoming distant.  When Kim's life starts crumbling around her what will she do?
1. Running late, again!

Chapter 1 – Running late, again.

I remembered the first day that I saw his face. Jared Thail. Perfect in every single way.

It was my first day of pre-school and all of the other children were playing. But I was sitting there in the corner when somebody tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jared staring at me.

"Do you want to come and play in the sand with us" He pointed to a group of kids playing in the giant sand box. I stared back and slightly shook my head.

"OK, byebye" He ran off.

That has been the biggest conversation I had ever had with Jared. But ever since that day he had been the only one for me. Sure I've had a couple of boyfriends but I always ended it because I would compare them to him; they simply didn't compare.

As I remembered how I had come to meet Jared my mother knocked on my door, again.

"Kim are you listening to me? You need to get up now or you're going to be late to school, again."

I groaned

"Ok, I'm getting up" I pushed the duvet back and swung my legs around off the edge of my bed.

I opened my door to find my mum still standing there.

"Ok I'm up you don't need to stand there, you can trust me to get ready."

"I know Kim, I'll go down stairs and get some breakfast ready for you" Then she disappeared down the stairs.

I walked into the bath room and looked into the mirror. My hair was a mess but I quickly fixed that by combing it through. I didn't particularly like my hair, it was dark; it was shoulder length, thin and wispy. My eyes were brown but slightly too small for my face as I had high cheek bones. I wasn't too skinny or too large I was average nor was I too tall or short. I had never been anything special. I live in La Push, a small reservation outside of Forks. I live in a small house - as are most of the houses here on the reservation- with my mum, my dad left me and my mum only a year ago. I still see him but he moved to Seattle so i have to make arrangements before i can see him.

I quickly finished getting ready. I brushed my teeth. I pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt and a cardigan. Before grabbing by bag and running down stairs. I checked the clock on the wall, great already late only 5 minutes to get to school.

I grabbed my converse and my jacket. Before my mum came round the corner.

"Kim, you need to eat something before you go"

"But mum-"

"No buts Kim breakfast is the most important meal of the day"

"Fine" I ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"OK? I'll eat it on the way to school" Before she could reply I grabbed my keys and ran out of the door.

I pulled my bag off my shoulder and stuffed the apple in there. I didn't have time to eat now I had to get to school. I pulled my hood up before my hair could get soaked.

I made it to school with one minuet to spare. I went straight into history, my first lesson. I sat down when Lila by best friend came over.

"Hey Kim you made it on time"

"I know I had to run all the way"

"But at least you made it another late and you're in a weeks detention"

"Yeah, don't remind me"

"Um, Kim are you alright? I mean well, since you know...well your dad left you seem i don't know distant. You're always late and you hardly hang out anymore. Kim you were top of the class for every subject and now I don't know, your grades are dropping. Do you need any help? I'm worried"

Well Lila must be really worried she never gave a long speech like this unless she felt deeply about something. I turned and looked up at her. Her long black hair was covering most of her face. Lila had brown eyes as well but she was more proportioned than I was, she was beautiful and always out shone me, any day. She was my best friend but sometimes I was jealous of her, it wasn't fair that she was perfect and had the perfect family. She had a big sister Ria and a little brother Tim who all lived with her parents who are still happily married after 20 years.

"I'm sorry Lila, I didn't want to worry you. Really I'm fine" I hope you believed me; i never could lie very convincingly. She studied my face.

"Kim-" She was cut off by the bell and Mr Gates walked in.

"Class please take your seats" He called. Lila turned back to her seat.

Saved by the bell.

I turned around to see her mouth at me _I'll talk to later_.

I quickly turned around.

"Ok, can you please get you exercise books and you homework out-" Mr Gates was cut off by the class room door opening. He looked up to see who had disturbed his lesson.

Jared. He stood there for a second before continuing to enter the room.

"Thank You for joining us Mr Thail. Please get out your book and homework. Oh and quickly sit down before you disturb any more of my lesson."

Jared quickly sat down in his seat. This happened to be next to me.

History was my favourite lesson, not because of the subject; simply just because it was the only lesson where I sat next to him.

He grabbed his book out of his bag and continued to dig around - obviously looking for something, which he couldn't find. He looked up and turned to me.

"Um, could I borrow a pen?"

I was shocked he, he was talking to me. I continued to stare. I then realised where I was and quickly nodded my head. I reached towards my pencil case and found a pen. I held out my hand and reached out and took the pen.

His hand brushed the side of mine. It was so warm - unnaturally warm.

"Thanks" He muttered, then turned back to the lesson.


	2. Jared's morning

Chapter 2 - Jared's morning.

"Jared? Honey, you need to get up. Or else you'll be late for school" Great, was it really time for school already. Last time I checked it was only Saturday. I rolled over.

"Jared get up now"

"Ok, ok mum I'm getting up"

I rolled out of bed and quickly pulled on some clothes. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs, well kinda stumbled. I still had a headache and felt as if I were about to puke. I couldn't get rid of the feeling. I'd felt like this for a few days. My mum was saying I should see a doctor but dad said it was nothing to worry about and it would be over soon. He didn't seem worried at all.

I went into the kitchen to find my mum pulling out a couple of slices of toast from the toaster and dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper, drinking coffee.

"Morning son" Dad looked up.

"Morning" I grumbled back.

"Honey are you feeling any better?" Mum asked as she placed the toast in front of me and her other hand onto my forehead- with a worried look on her face.

"Oh dear, you're really warm, I think I should call a doctor".

"Carla clam down, Jared will be fine. Trust me" She just ignored him and turned back to me.

"Jared if you're not feeling better by the end of school I'll take you to the doctors."

"Ok thanks mum, see you both later" I grabbed a slice of toast before heading out of the door.

It had just started raining when I got out side. I jogged to school before I could be late again. I've was late everyday last week. I've been tired all the time and wanting to eat everything in my sights. The last month I have grown 5 inches- I mean is that even natural?

When I reached school I realised I was late. Great. My first lesson was history. I didn't particularly like the subject but anything is better than maths.

I made my way into school. I got to room 27. Mr. Gate's room. I opened the door , the entire class turned and looked at me, fantastic. Not.

"Thank You for joining us Mr Thail. Please get out your book and homework. Oh and quickly sit down before you disturb any more of my lesson."

I walked over to my seat. I grabbed my book out of my bag.

Right I need a pen. I dug around in my bag looking for one. But it definitely wasn't there and I wasn't going to ask Mr Gates he would just give me a detention for being unprepared. I turned to Kim sitting next to me. She was a quite, shy girl who kept herself to herself. I'd known her since pre-school but we'd never really been friends.

"Um, could I borrow a pen"

She looked shocked but then her face smoothed out, clear of all emotion. She turned away and unzipped her pencil case before pulling out a pen. She turned to me and held out her hand. I reached out and grabbed the pen. As I pulled away my hand brushed hers. She jumped slightly, probably at the heat of my hand. She was probably thinking that I'm on steroids or something.

"Thanks" I replied, then turned back to the lesson.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

When I got home I felt dreadful. I don't think I've ever felt this bad.

I went strait to my room and laid down.

When mum and dad got home from work they both came into my room.

"Right that's it I'm taking you to the doctors right now. Come on Richard help me get him in the car" But dad stayed where he was.

"No"

"Wwhatt?" Mum was furious.

"The doctors can't help him" he simply replied.

"Dad? What are you talking about why don't you care? I could be dying from some rare disease?" For some reason I was angry. I was never angry, I didn't shout and especially at my parents.

"Jared, I promise to explain later but now you need to come outside with me"

"No! You need to tell me what's wrong with me! Now!" I demanded. I realised then I was shaking. My whole body trembling.

"Jared, son, trust me please. Get out of the house. Now."

I couldn't stand it any more. Was my own father kicking me out of me house. I ran down the stairs, Heading to the front door.

"The backdoor, son" dad shouted as he came down the stairs with mum showing him.

I ran to the back door and ran outside. I turned around to face my parents standing in the door way.

I was furious and I don't know why.

The shaking got worse.

My mother tried to step around father. But he put his arm out stopping her. That did it that pushed me over the edge.

I felt my sides, they were being torn apart. My whole body was being ripped apart.

I was crazy.

I fell to the ground, hunched over.

I cried out in pain.

Before I could even take another breath I was standing taller, no pain.

I could see my mother's face, - shock plastered over it.

Standing next to her my dad- his face full of satisfaction and he looked proud?

I looked down to see two large grey paws below me. I looked around and realised they were MY paws! I had a tail. Then there were voices inside my head.

Jared don't panic we can explain everything

Hey man you are now a member of the pack.

The what? Now I know I was defiantly crazy.

You're not crazy you're a wolf, well no technically you're a werewolf but don't worry I'll explain everything.


	3. Disappeared and gone

Chapter 3 - Disappeared and gone. 

The rest of the day passed in a daze. As I walked home I still couldn't stop thinking about him. He had actually spoken to me. Even if it was just to borrow a pen.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and before I knew it I was climbing into bed. I pulled my diary out from underneath my pillow and turned to the next clean page.

I hadn't realized what I had written until the page was full.

_Mrs Kim Thail. Kim Thail. Mr and Mrs Thail._ Covered the entire page. I knew I should rip it out and burn it so nobody saw how obsessed I really was. But as I was about to rip it out my phone rang. I grabbed it off of my bedside table and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Oh Kim, good. I didn't know if you'd be asleep or not." Dad. Why was he calling? I was the one who normally had to contact him.

"I was just wandering if you wanted to come over for the weekend as I don't have any meeting or anything."

"Umm sure." I mumbled. Was something wrong with him? Why was he calling? Could he really have changed?

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 10 on Saturday"

"Alright then bye dad"

"Night Kim"

I hung up. What was that about?

I fell to sleep worrying about the weekend.

I woke up this morning with a terrible feeling that today was going to be dreadful. I was worried about tomorrow seeing my dad. Would Jared be in History and acknowledge me?

When I went downstairs I found mum had already left for work. I grabbed a granola bar and ran out of the door - making sure I looked it on the way out- so that I wouldn't be late for school.

When I got to school I walked straight into history. I sat down and waited for the rest of my class to join me.

Lila came in laughing with Lauren and Ashlee. This was my only group of friends in and outside of school. We had met in the first year of high school. Although sometimes I felt like an extra part - something clinging on although it wasn't needed; was only there because no one could be bothered to get rid of it.

We have all had some really good times. But the last couple of months Lauren and Ashlee especially have become distant. I haven't really had a proper conversation in, well I can't even remember.

As they made their way further into class, they spotted me sitting there watching. They quickly stopped laughing. Lauren and Ashlee gave me a disapproving look and walked away to the back of the class. Lila on the other hand gave me a sympathetic smile before coming over to the edge of my desk

"Kim, I'm sorry about the other two, I don't know what's up with them. Do you want to come bowling with us on Saturday?"

"Um, I can't. My dad called and I'm spending the weekend with him"

"Ok then, maybe next time"

Mr Gates then came tumbling into the room and somehow managed to trip on the bin and fall onto his desk. This had the whole class in fits of laughter, everyone that is except me because I was still looking for _him._

_He_ didn't come into English.

Throughout the rest of the day I looked everywhere for him. But he was nowhere.

I trudged through the rain slowly on the way home. Normally I would have been in a better mood but my friends weren't talking to me, I was worried about seeing my dad and worst of all I hadn't see Jared. Normally I could control my `crazy obsession' and admire him from a distance. But as he wasn't there I couldn't even manage that. It was if I were having withdrawal symptoms.

When I got home I went straight to my room. I lay down on my bed and decided that it was time to get over Jared. He obviously wasn't interested in me. I would finally get my life back - well kind of, I would have more time to focus at school.

I fell asleep quickly after. Only to be woken again by howling.

**

* * *

**

AN. I know this chapter is really short but I'm working on the next one right now so it should be up soon, please be patient with me.

**Thank you for taking your time to read my fanfics. Please review.**

**P.S. ****Ash, one of my best friends, yes I did steal your name but the Ash in my story is nothing like you. Love you xx**


	4. Second Best

**AN. I appologise for taking ages but my fanfic broke so please continue reading xx**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Second Best

I woke up early to get ready to spend the weekend with dad. I got up had a shower. Dried and styled my hair. Packed an overnight bag of things I would need and ate breakfast whilst reading the morning paper. Apparently giant wolves had been spotted in the forest around La Push. I wouldn't have believed it but I heard howls last night so it must be true.

After I had finished breakfast I washed up my bowl and glass. I wandered into the lounge and sat down waiting for dad to arrive.

As I looked at the clock on the wall for the 7th time in 6 minutes I realised he probably wasn't coming. I mean he was already 56 minutes late. Then my phone rang. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Kim. I'm really sorry to disappoint-" I cut him off

"Dad don't worry I hadn't got my hopes up, you do this every time. No matter what you say you're never here. You care more about your job than me, I don't know why you bother."

"Kim, I'm sorry this meeting-"

"Bye dad." I hung up. I couldn't hold them in anymore, the tears fell. I laid back on the sofa and cried myself asleep.

When I woke up my neck was sore and my eyes stung. Mum was still at work and I had a bag to unpack. It didn't take me long I simply unzipped the zip and turned it upside down until everything was out. Then I opened my wardrobe and shoved it all in. I didn't have the patients today to pack it all away neatly.

I slumped down next to my bed.

"Kim, baby are you alright?" Mum was home and pulling me up onto my bed. I had fallen asleep.

"Kim, where's your dad?"

"He doesn't care mum, he cared more about his job" I sobbed.

"Honey, don't worry" She tried to comfort me

"Just go back to sleep, you look tired are you feeling alright?"

"Yer, just tired" I whispered back.

"OK you go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when dinner is ready"

She kissed my forehead before turning and closing the door behind her.

I listened as her footsteps got quieter. I heard her enter the kitchen. Then speaking to somebody.

"Do you know how much you have upset her?" She was shouting, she must have been on the phone.

There was a pause. "I don't care how important the meeting is, Kim is your daughter. She loves you can't you see how much you hurt her when you don't turn up?" Another pause.

"You're pushing her away, if your not careful you'll lose her I won't do anything to stop it. Get your act together you're her father. Now act like one." I heard her put the phone down, she had hung up on him.

That night I told mum I didn't want anything to eat and went back to sleep. When I woke up I was tired- probably from crying myself back to sleep.

I stayed in bed as it was Sunday.

I decided that I couldn't be bothered to do homework so I'd call Lila and see if she was busy.

She didn't answer so I called again but this time on her home phone.

"Hello?" A voice answered but it wasn't Lila.

"Umm, is Lila there?"

"I'm sorry she's out with friends can I take a message?" Lila's mother replied.

"Don't worry I'll try later. Bye"

I spent the rest of the day completing over due homework and reading ahead on things I had already finished. I used to be one of the smartest people in my class but lately my grades had dropped and I really wanted to bring then back up. So I thought that if I had a whole day of studying it might help.

That night I ate dinner with mum and then we watched the TV afterwards. I didn't really like the film she'd put on. I knew she worried about me so I wanted to show her that I really was doing fine.

* * *

**AN. I'm really sorry I have taken FOREVER to upload my new chapters, but my account wasn't working and wasn't allowing me to upload, but it appears to be working now, finally.**

**Please stay with me. THANK YOU for reading, it means a lot love VAMPIRELOVER1000X**


	5. 3 weeks, 2 days, 3 hours and 42 minutes

Chapter 5

My life is slowly falling apart it has been 3 weeks since I have heard from my dad.

Lila has hardly spoken to me in that time.

Lauren and Ashlee have become even more distance I haven't seen or spoken to them in over a month!

And worst of all Jared hasn't been in school for 3 weeks, 2 days, 3 hours and 42 minutes.

I've heard the rumours that he's go mono. I don't believe them . He was so healthy but then he started growing - really quickly, surely it was steroids or drugs or something. He wasn't the only one who had recently been -apparently- ill. Mum told me that Paul's mum said that he was ill.

Jared's mum wasn't letting anyone into see him. Most of his friends from school had been but all turned away before they could see him.

I'd had an internal debate whether or not to go around to his house to see if he's really ok. But in the end I decided against it, he would think I was some weird stalker checking up on him-

"Kim?" I jumped and suddenly realised I had been daydreaming in history, again.

"Umm, sorry?"

"Do you know the answer?"

"To what?"

"Detention!" Great not only was I going to fail Mr Gates' next test but now I had detention!

When I got home I was hoping that mum would be at work, I tried to slip into the house unnoticed but without much success.

"Kim? Is that you?"

"Yer mum"

"Why are you so late? You should have been home at least an hour ago, I have been so worried!"

"I'm sorry mum I had a detention and -" I was cut off

"You what? Kim why your such a good student."

"I'm sorry I wasn't really paying enough attention in history today and Mr Gates gave me detention."

"Kim…" she trailed off

"I know mum I'm sorry, it won't happen again I promise. "

After I had finished dinner that evening I went straight upstairs to bed.

I woke at 3:07am because of the howling, it was probably the wolves that had been reported around La Push. It was different to the ones I'd heard before, they sounded in pain and for the first time tonight - well I guess this morning- they sounded really close to the house. After a couple of hours of being unable to fall back to sleep I slowly sank into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling (for the first time in about a year) hopeful, as if things were finally going to start getting better. There was an ache in my chest, it was pulling me.

AN. I know that this is possibly the shortest chapter ever but I had to put it in before I continued and don't worry I have already started the next chapter. Please review, love VAMPIRELOVER1000X


	6. Return to school

Chapter 6 - Return to school

I'd been begging Dad and Sam to let me go back to school, for 2 weeks now but they said I was to unstable. After that night when I exploded into a wolf in front of my parents I haven't been back to school. I've been patrolling with Sam and Paul, protecting La Push.

Sam and Paul explained everything to me, from when the first spirit warriors to the treaty with the Vampires living in Forks.

Mum and Dad were please that their son had the magic and was able to protect the tribe. But they don't necessarily lie the fact that I'm hardly ever home anymore. If I'm not out patrolling, I'd be at Sam's and Emily's eating.

I felt so much better after I phased and now we rarely get ill. I only feel slightly off if I haven't eaten in a couple of hours but that can easily be arranged with Emily and Mum so willing to cook constantly.

Emily is Sam's imprint. It's a rare magic we have in our blood that allows the wolf to become stronger by finding its one true mate.

I've seen it in his mind how he feels about Emily and how much pain he causes himself everyday just thinking about hurting her, again.

Sam was the first wolf to phase in our pack and it took him about two weeks before he was calm enough to phase back and once he had phased back he met Emily the cousin of his life long girlfriend Leah. Of course he loved Leah, but nothing could compare to his imprint, Emily.

When Emily found out she refused the imprint, she couldn't hurt Leah, they were as close as sisters. One day when Emily was leaving and going back to the Makah reservation, they argued and Sam couldn't control himself and phased- he was standing too close- scarring Emily for life. 3 long scars cover the left side of her face, and down her arm. Paul and me feel his pain everyday its like a torture, Sam doesn't mean to, he can't help think about Emily, she is is sole reason for living.

Today is the day I am finally aloud back to school. Sam thinks we are both ready to go back, Paul phases about 2 weeks before me but because of his temper he only just has his phasing under control.

I grabbed my bag of the floor of my room and headed down stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Mum, where's dad?"

"Morning honey, your father's gone to a council meeting about maybe a couple of the other boys who are about to phase"

"Oh ok." I grabbed a couple of slices of toast and started wolfing them down -no pun indented

"Jared don't you think you should put a shirt on before you go to school?"

"But its too hot to wear a shirt" I complained, this was one of the annoying things about being a wolf you couldn't wear any amount of clothes without feeling claustrophobic and too hot.

"Okay" I grumbled and she chucked over a short sleeved shirt. I grabbed two more slices of toast before walking out of the door to find Paul walking down the driveway.

"Paul?" I asked surprised

"Hey, I thought we should go in together cause there are already rumours so we should just show them strait away"

"Ok whatever."

When we reached the school gate, I took a deep breath before entering the school grounds. I don't know what it was but there was a strange tugging coming from my chest, it was pulling me in the other direction.

"Jared?" Paul was waving his hand in front of my face. "You alright?"

"Yeah fine, come on or we'll be late first day back"

I walked into school people almost instantly stared and started whispering, but of course we could hear every word of their conversations.

"…Whoaa what happened to them?"

"Must be drugs, what else could it be...?"

"...should ask for there numbers..."

"...since when has Jared been fit?"

"His hair...where has it gone?...Why did he cut it?"

I tried to block out all the whispers as I made my way to my first lesson.

As I walked into history. I walked in and took my seat.

Most of the class wasn't even in the room yet but I thought I was best to be early on my first day back since I had so much to catch up on.

As the bell rang the rest of the class, followed by Mr Gates came in and took their seats.

"Oh Mr Thail is see your back"

"Yes sir"

"I trust that your better?" I nodded "Well I've got some extra work for you to catch up on."

He handed me a pile of papers and a couple of books, surely I hadn't missed this much. Before I could say anything in return he continued to the class "Class open your text books at page 216-" He was cut of when the class room door slammed open.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir"

"Kimberly sit down, this is the 5th time you've been late in the last week, detention"

As she looked over to our table, her eyes connected with mine.

I gasped.

AN. Two chapters in one day! I am so happy with myself. Please review, love VAMPIRELOVER1000X xx


	7. Something New

Chapter 7 - Something new

* * *

I woke the next morning with the feeling that things were about to change- for the better or worse? I couldn't tell.

I climbed out of bed and jumped into the shower. I turned the water up to the highest temperature, I don't think that there is anything better than the nearly boiling water pouring over my skin, but somehow this morning it didn't make me feel any better, somehow maybe worse?

I looked at my watch, crap I was late to school, again.

As I ran into school, the pull in my chest seemed to be getting stronger and pulling harder.

I'd forgotten to pull my hood up and once I realised it was too late; I was already soaked.

I continued to run towards history - the feeling that I was being pulled was growing stronger and more dominate in my chest.

I reached my class and took a deep breath before opening the door.

The class went silent.

Mr Gates turned to see who had disturbed him - me yet again.

"Sorry I'm late sir."

"Kimberly sit down, this is the 5th time you've been late in the last week, detention"

But I was too busy to respond, I was looking at who was sitting at my desk, on the chair next to mine.

_Him_

_He_ was back.

_Where had he been?_

_Was he better?_

_What had happened to him?_

_What had he done to his beautiful hair?_

So many questions I wanted to ask and find out the answers-

_He_ looked up and gasped, probably at how awful I looked - like a drowned rat.

Our eyes met and I couldn't look away I was fixed.

"NOW! Kimberly" Mr Gates shouted making me jump.

I dropped my eyes and stumbled to my seat.

"Now as I was saying page 216 in your text books class"

I should have been cold sitting there soaked through but for some strange reason I felt warm, the warmest and happiest I had in a long time - I know I shouldn't be happy I just got a detention, again for being late.

I had a feeling I was being watched, I looked up to see Jared staring at me, he didn't even seem to care that he had been caught staring. Although his face did brighten up and a huge smile spread across his face - I swear if it got any bigger it would split in two!

The lesson seemed to drag on forever, probably because I was waiting for his face to drop and turn back into his unobservant self any time soon.

As soon as the bell rang I would have grabbed my bag and text book and ran out of the room, only to remember that I had a detention! I stayed in my seat instead of heading to break. I expected him to get up and leave with the rest of the class.

"Mr Thail what are you doing here? You don't have a detention."

"I uh...well I was wondering if you could go over a few of the topics you did when I was away"

"Well that's what the text books are for-"

"I know I just find it easier with somebody explaining it rather than reading it"

"Well, Mr Thail I can't because I have a staff meeting to get to but It's your lucky day, as Kimberly has a detention she is already here and can tutor you"

I was speechless.

"Thank You sir it would help a lot" Mr Gates nodded and left the room.

"You don't mind do you? I mean I didn't mean you don't have to if you'd rather do something else"

"Umm...no it's fine I don't mind, anything is better than doing nothing in detention"

"Thanks"

"So what do you need to catch up on? Everything or do you need a certain topic?"

"Well, I didn't really need to do anything; I just wanted to spend some time with you?"

"I'm, sor.r..y whaattt?" I stuttered

"I wanted to spend some time with you Kim"

"Why? You've never wanted to before?"

"Well, I've changed" Surely this couldn't be real?

* * *

**AN. I hope you like? Please review, Love VAMPIRELOVER1000X**


	8. Why?  Jared's Point of View

Chapter 8 Jared POV

"Is that why you cut your hair?" She asked. Sure I'd been given some looks from the other students but no one had asked me straight out. I didn't really know how to reply, I didn't want to lie to Kim…

"Umm, I cut my hair `cause it's easier for me-"

"I don't understand" Kim replied, then quieter, I shouldn't have been able to hear "I liked it longer" She sighed.

I looked at the clock we still had another 50miuets before detention was finished.

"Since we're already here is there anything you want to go over? So we can actually tell Mr Gates that I did tutor you?"

"Actually I think I'm alright, sorry" Oh god! What am I going to do? She's gonna think I'm some kind of freak just wanting to sit in detention with her...

Kim interrupted my thoughts with just what I was dreading.

"Okay, so why are you here? Please don't say its cause of me because you've never noticed me before"

"Kim, I've already told you I wanted to talk to you..." I didn't know what else to say.

"Okay then talk." Great my life is going to be ruined, what am I supposed to say `yeah sorry I've finally seen how amazing, beautiful and clever you are. I've imprinted on you and oh, did I mention I turn into a giant wolf? 'She would think I'm mental. 

"Kim, I-"

She just sat there and looked at me, waiting for my answer. When I didn't answer she simply raised her eyebrows - did I mention how perfect they were? - waiting for me to answer.

"I really want to explain everything to you, it's just difficult because I want to tell it, it's just that at the minuet I kind of...can't-"

"Can't or won't" Kim replied, she sounded hurt.

I stood up and sat down next to Kim

"I really want to tell you…" Kim looked away. "Please look at me I really want to explain things properly and not whilst we're stuck in detention. Kim would you like to go out with me this weekend?" Kim's head quickly snapped up

"Why?"

"So I can try and explain things..." I trailed of.

"No I mean why now? Why have you never asked me before?"

"Because Kim I have never seen as clearly as I do now, believe me when I was off a lot of things changed for me and its made me a better person. So please say yes and let me explain" She has to say yes I don't know what I'd do if she didn't want me, my life would become useless and meaningless.

"I don't know, Jared, why should I?" My name on her lips sounded amazing, love coursed through my veins.

Before I could stop myself I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Kim's.

She gasped, I expected her to instantly pull away, wrong.

She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Her heart rate rising above what I'm sure is safe.

Before i could deepen the kiss I heard footsteps, getting closer and closer!

I quickly pulled away.

"Kim, I can hear someone coming" I rushed, quickly trying to explain. As soon as I sat down the door swung open. Mr Gates came marching in. He turned to me.

"So Jared has Kim managed to help you?"

I smiled she had helped me by easing some of worry, worry that she would reject me and therefore I would be lonely and heartbroken for the rest of my life but for what Mr Gates was talking about no. But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell him that.

"Actually Mr Gates Kim has been very helpful" I turn to her to see her cheeks darkening.

"Good, then I'm sure that Kim can continue to tutor you"

"Umm, sure that's ok with me" Kim added.

"Well then you are both free to leave"

I quickly grabbed by bag and turned to Kim who was still stuffing her books into her bag.

Once she had zipped it up I pulled it onto my shoulder.

"Jared you really don't need to carry my bag, I am capable of carrying it on my own."

"I know I just wanted to help so if you don't mind I'll carry your bag after all, it is a gentleman's duty to help a lady"

"Well then I can't argue with that"

We walked to the school gates in silence, we stopped just outside them. I handed Kim her bag.

"Thanks" blush covering her cheeks again.

"Umm, so have you got a lift or are you walking home?"

"I'm walking, what about you?"

"I've got a lift, my dad's picking me up, and we can drop you home if you want?" I should have said I was walking so I could walk her home. Agh.

"Thanks but I'll walk" Kim turned away and started walking.

"Kim wait" she hesitated and turned around.

"I was, err...wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend.."

"Um sure."

"Really?" I was shocked, again!

"Sure, here" she reached out and passed me a post-it note.

"What's this?"

"My number you can call me, if you like and I dunno- bye Jared" She quickly turned and walked away.

"Bye Kim" I shouted just as my dad' car pulled up alongside me.

This day was turning into the best day of my life.


End file.
